The last piece of cake
by Kyoya Lawliet
Summary: L, Xerxes Break, Hani-senpai and a single piece of cake. What would happen? Read to find out. Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, and Pandora Hearts crossover


The Crimson Ripper Case in England had finally been solved, with the help of the detective L. Before he had stepped in, a man by the name of Xerxes Break was working on this case. Break was struggling with the case, sending Reim to do all the research and paperwork, so Sharon insisted on asking L to help. She had heard of L as a famous detective and knew he'd be just the guy. Break was interested in meeting L and L was interested in solving this case, so he accepted the offer and flew to England. L was familiar with the place, for he had lived there for five years before he moved to Japan for the well known Kira Case.

During the case, L introduced himself as Ryuzaki and met with Break, Sharon, Reim, and Gilbert. Together they solved the three yearlong case of Crimson Ripper.

For those who have not heard of the Crimson Ripper Case, it was a series of serial killings that confused even the greatest. The man known as Crimson Ripper, killed only children, all in different forms, and stabbed out the eyes of everyone he saw. Break thought it was Vincent for the longest time, but it turned out to be an average crazy person whom no one knew. The story of how this case was solved is a story for another day. This tale is about what happened afterwards.

Sharon was sitting on the couch in the hotel they all had been staying in. L was crouched on a chair, holding his knees to his chest. This was the first time Sharon had been able to be alone with L, she had so many questions to ask, but where to start. She fiddled her fingers and then the hem on her dress. L quietly watched her, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Is something bothering you?" L asked.

Sharon jumped slightly and straightened her back. "Um… What's it like, being a detective, I mean?"

"Considering I'm indoors most of the day, it's not much different than here." L touched his thumb to his lip.

"Oh, right." Sharon looked down in her lap. "How many cases have you solved?"

L continued to touch his lip as he spoke, "Hm, more than I can remember."

"That's impressive… Wha-"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" He bit his thumb nail and looked at Sharon.

"I just want to know about you is all." She pated her lap and looked back at L.

L looked away, "Well, too bad."

Sharon stood up quickly, "That is unfair!"

Break came busting through the wardrobe, "I've brought guests!" A tall black haired man came in the door behind Break. On his back was a little blonde haired boy carrying a pink stuffed bunny.

L pointed to the two men, "Who are they?"

Break plopped down beside Sharon, "'They' are a couple of friends I found on my way back here. The tall one is Morinozuka Takashi," Mori bows his head, "and the little one is Haninozuka Mitsukuni."

Hani waved in response, "Hiii!" He put out his arms and Mori set him down. He insistently ran over to Sharon and gave her a hug. Sharon flinched back, a little started, but hugged him back anyway. "What's your name?" Hani looked up at her and smiled.

"My name's Sharon Rainsworth." She cautiously smiled back at him.

Break was snickering off to the side while L and Mori just watched.

"Why did you bring these two here?" L said finally.

"Oh! Me and Mori are on a world tour so we stopped in England. Xer-chan found us as we were wondering around and he came up and showed us around and then we ended up here!" Hani responded, turning toward L. When Hani saw L, he started to cry and ran to Mori, "Scary!"

"Basically, I found them interesting." Break motioned to the whining Hani.

L looked down and whispered to himself, "I look…scary?" Sharon had ran over to help comfort Hani. L looked up over at Break. "Yes, interesting." L shifted his position and put is finer in his mouth. "You still have not answered why you brought them _here._"

Break slouched back on the couch. "They are martial arts experts, I figured they'd be a good addition to the team."

L pointed over to Hani, "That little thing?"

"Yes, that 'little thing.'" Break responded through mild laughter.

Hani had calmed down and was talking with Sharon, "What is the scary man's name?"

Sharon laughed a little, "His name is… Ryuzaki."

Hani gasped and covered his mouth with his stuffed bunny. "Is he Japanese? Where from?"

"Around your area… I think." Sharon looked at L then back at Hani.

"I wonder why I haven't seen him before!"

"He… doesn't go out much." Sharon adjusted the red bow in her hair then placed her hands in her lap.

"Why's that?" Hani was swaying back and forth.

"He wants to keep his identity a secret."

"Why's that?"

"There's a lot of people who want to kill him."

"Is scary man a bad guy?!" Hani scooted closer to Mori who was kneeled down beside him.

Sharon waved her hands back and forth in front of her face. "No no, not really, he solves cases so that people like me can stop the bad guys."

"So, he's a good guy?"

"Everyone here is a good guy, in a sense…"

Break stood up, "I think we should celebrate for a case well solved. What do you say?"

Hani jumped up. "Oh oh! Can me and Mori celebrate too!?"

"Sure, you're here anyway. I'm going to go get cake." Break headed toward the cabinet below the television.

L perked his head up, no interested. "Cake?"

Break stepped inside the cabinet, "Yes, cake. Now if you'll excuse me." He shut the doors of the cabinet.

"I don't understand how this works!" Hani crouched down in front of the cabinet and opened the doors, Break no longer there. Hani climbed inside and closed the doors, then opened them, close, open, close, open. "It's not working!"

Mori pulled Hani out from the cabinet. "It's okay Mitsukuni."

"He speaks." L said, looking over at Mori and Hani.

Mori looked over at L and nodded his head. L responded by glaring at Mori. Sharon sat herself back down on the couch and Hani sat beside her, Mori stood beside Hani.

The next half hour was silent other than Hani asking everyone questions. L nearly lost it, but Break returned just in time. This time he arrived from the hall closet, holding a large strawberry cake.

"Hello hello! I've returned with cake!" Break set the cake on the side table and opened it up. Hani bounced over to the cake and L leaned in closer.

Sharon barged through, "I'll cut the cake, you all will cut it unfairly. So, who all wants a piece?" Break and L looked at Sharon with a face that said 'Are you seriously asking that question?'

"I want a piece! Usa-chan wants a piece too!"

Sharon looked over at Hani. "Who's Usa-chan?"

Hani held up his stuffed bunny, "Usa-chan is Usan-chan."

"Oh. Well I don't think Usa-chan wants a piece of cake." Sharon grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

"He doesn't?" Hani looked down at his bunny, "Why didn't you just say so!?" He brightly smiled.

Sharon cut three pieces from the cake and handed a piece to Hani, L, and Break.

L points to the rest of the cake. "Who gets that piece?"

"You can have more once you finish that piece." Sharon put her hands on her hips. "You boys are going to get sick from all the sugar you eat."

"I burn off all the calories from the sugar by working my brain. It is a very hard working muscle." L said plainly.

Sharon looked at L with a grim face, "Just eat the piece I gave you."

"That I can do." L grabbed a fork and began to eat his cake. Hani had finished his cake and begging Sharon for more. Break finished his final bite and joined Sharon's side by Hani, also asking for more cake. Quickly after, L joined them as well. Sharon let out a deep sigh and cut them each another piece. Again, they all quickly finished their cake and pestered Sharon for more.

"There's not enough for each of you to have another piece. I _was _going to save it." She protected the cake with her body.

"Why would you save such a wonderful piece of cake? Something such as that should be consumed the day of purchase." L said with a straight, slightly agitated face, his thumb in his mouth again.

"Well I guess I cut it into smaller pi-"

Break interrupted Sharon and grabbed the cake container. "I say it's only fair that I get the last bit of cake because I bought it." Break grabbed his fork.

L walked over and snatched the cake from Break. "I say I should get the cake because I contributed the most to this case to which we are celebrating with this cake."

Break easily stole back the cake from L and held it above his head. "Can't eat it if you can't reach it."

Hani whispered something to Mori and pointed to the cake. Mori lifted up Hani behind Break and Hani took the cake from Break. "Xer-chan, Ryu-chan," Mori set Hani down. "You will each have half of this cake and make up with each other. Okay? Ah, but I want to have some, too. So we'll have to split it in three. The strawberry… you can't divide. So what will we do? Can I have it? Since I like strawberries, that's okay right? Ah, but… Xer-chan, Ryu-chan, do you like strawberries?"

Both Break and L pounced at Hani, knocking him over and sending the cake into the air. Hani lied there, teary-eyed, while L and Break reached for the cake. The cake missed both their hands and landed on top of Sharon's head.

L pointed to Sharon, "Are you going to eat that?"

Sharon, enraged, wiped the cake from her head, flinging it to the ground, and marched toward Break and L. she turned and pointed at each of them, her other hand on her hip. "You boys are in so much trouble! Clean up this mess right now!" She crouched down in front of Hani, "Are you okay?"

L and Break looked at each other than resumed their sitting positions, Break on the couch, and L crouched on the arm chair. Sharon helped up Hani and turned around to see the two lazy men.

Turning to Break she says, "You're going to make Reim clean this up aren't you?" Break smiled, leaning back on the couch.


End file.
